A Gem Not Soon Returned
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Kaitou Kid's having another heist, but this time the target is a bit unexpected...Happy Valentine's Day!


**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I was _trying_ to get a proper holiday fic done by today, but utterly failed at it. So instead, I have this story that I wrote during my Kaito/Aoko obsession times. Believe me, it made sense in September.

* * *

**

"…Next up, yet another notice from the elusive thief, the Kaitou Kid."

"That guy, he's nothing more than a criminal." Nakamori Aoko grumbled. Her father nodded from the kitchen table, looking over the warning on the table. It read:

"_On the eve of the first star, I will come forth to take the blue princess from her royal chambers.  
-Kaitou Kid"_

"Have you figured it out yet, Tou-san?"

"No, this is a tricky one. Why would he describe his prize as a 'blue princess'? And when is the 'eve of the first light?"

"Well, maybe the 'eve of the first star' is a reference to the new year? It's the first star of a new year."

"Except the new year is in four months."

"Maybe it's the Jewish new year? I think it's on the night of the ninth this year."

"How do you know this?"

"History assignment. We're discussing foreign culture."

"You could have a point there. But that's tomorrow. Why would he give such short notice?"

"Maybe it's not tomorrow? They say that the world was created in six days, and the first starlight was created on the fourth day. So that would make it on the night of the thirteenth."

"Remind me to come to you with these more often. You just cracked a note that would have taken the entire force several hours in five minutes. But what is the 'blue princess'? We don't have anything by that name."

"I don't know. Good luck figuring that out. And where is this?"

"That's another good question. If we knew what this 'princess' was, then we'd know where its 'royal chambers' were."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"There are a few blue gems around Tokyo, but most of them aren't the kind of thing Kid would steal. I suppose until we have further information, we'll be spreading out over the possible targets."

Aoko nodded. "But aren't you too few for that?"

"There are only two or three jewels that Kid would try for. We have enough for that much. Go to bed now; I'm staying up a bit longer."

"Yes, Tou-san."

**Five nights later**

"Did you figure it out?"

"No. It would seem we're going to spread out."

"Can I come?"

"No, you stay here."

"All right," she agreed. _'Kid…now he's going to make Tou-san run out on my birthday?'_

The moon was just starting to show in a dimming sky as Ginzo departed. Aoko finished her dinner and went to complete her homework and take a shower. Some television completed her night as she donned a set of sky-blue pajamas and dropped into the arms of sleep.

The clock struck midnight as a white-clad form pushed open her unlocked window and slid inside. Stalking up to her bed, he pulled the covers back and scooped up the sleeping young woman in his arms. She squirmed a bit in the cradle but otherwise her eyes remained closed. He jumped lightly onto the strong branch of the tree outside her bedroom window and scrambled up to the top to land on the roof. He opened the cape into his own white wings and ran off the edge of the house, allowing the wind to lift him up to a safe height. He climbed higher and higher, gripping his prize tightly.

Aoko's eyes fluttered open. Why was she standing up? She looked out and saw the city of Tokyo before her mind registered how she could see that. Looking down proved she was on the top of Tokyo Tower. She let out a wordless cry and wobbled, trying to catch her balance when strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back with a laugh. "Happy birthday, ojou-sama," the boy behind her whispered in her ear. Turning her head revealed the shining monocle and smirking eyes of the Kaitou Kid.

"K-K-Kid! W-what are you doing?"

"I've heard that today was your birthday. What's wrong with wanting to give you a gift?"

"So I was…?"

"My 'blue princess'. And have I not stolen you from your royal chambers?"

Looking at Kid from such a small distance made Aoko realize just how beautiful he really was. And he bothered to take the time to come wish her a happy birthday? Her dad was too occupied with the expected jewel theft to notice. Her classmates had remembered, Kaito had even held himself back today, and now even Kid?

"It's beautiful," she said, turning back to the city. "It feels like I'm on top of the world. But I should go back."

"Then I hope you enjoyed yourself. Now, as long as you won't attack me…" He tightened his grip around her, holding her in such a way that her back was to his chest and leaped. The wind buffeted them both before they evened out. Looking out to the horizon, over the lights of the skyscrapers, Aoko gasped at the beauty she had taken for granted her whole life. "Why did you take the time to do this?" She asked.

"Do I need a reason, ojou-sama?"

"I guess not," she decided, spreading her arms and whooping. Kid steered them toward the nearby museum where they knew her father to be. "Just play along and enjoy it," he whispered, landing lightly on top of the building. Taking out a walkie-talkie and holding it up to his mouth, he shouted, "Kid has been spotted on the roof! Get him!" Upon finishing, he picked her up in a cradle and she nodded, closing her eyes almost completely, looking through her eyelashes. It wasn't very long before Ginzo showed up and gasped. "Let Aoko go," he growled.

"Ah, ah, ah, keibu. You'll have to wait until I decide to return her. Which could be now, or tomorrow, or I might just keep her…" he grinned.

The man roared and lunged for the thief, who promptly disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, leaving Aoko behind.

(=^_^=)

"Hey, Aoko!" Kaito's voice pulled the girl from her daydream about what exactly had happened last night. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh, uh, thanks, Kaito."

"Hey, what's wrong? You look a little out of it."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay, then, did you get anything good? Anything you'd want to share?"

"_Kaito_!" She cried, swiftly locating a mop in the corner of the room and chasing him around with it. _'But really, last night was the best gift I could have asked for.'_

_

* * *

_**...Okay, that happened...Buh-bye!**_  
_


End file.
